A semiconductor memory device that has a three-dimensional structure in which memory cells are arranged three-dimensionally has been proposed. When manufacturing such a semiconductor memory device, a stacked body that includes multiple conductive layers is formed on a substrate. Then, holes that pierce the stacked body are formed. When increasing the number of stacks of the stacked body, it becomes difficult to form the holes by collective patterning. It is desirable to be able to increase the number of stacks and increase the memory capacity per surface area.